


【绿红】一场事先张扬的绑架案-

by sloray



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 背锅侠哈尔×蓝灯闪电侠
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, 哈尔乔丹/巴里艾伦
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 假设某个宇宙，巴里·艾伦是闪电侠，而哈尔乔丹也是绿灯侠，但他们从未相遇。某一日闪电侠得到了一枚蓝灯戒指，而曾经最伟大的绿灯侠正被宇宙通缉中

“巴里，拜托，你得再配合一点。”叛逆的灯侠一边对对手投影出威慑的构造物，一边晃悠了一下巨大的夹娃娃机构造物，趁人不备对自己夹中的‘娃娃’呲牙咧嘴。

而被夹着晃悠的头昏脑胀昏昏欲睡的闪电侠打了个一个哈欠并回给他一句“天才，如果我再配合你们一点，就应该点亮灯戒，充爆你们两边的能量然后看你们打的你死我活。”

“……”灯侠显然被噎到了，即使他的面具挡住了他的眼神，闪电侠依旧能从他的肢体动作中看出他想表达的‘原来你是这样的蓝灯’。

而巴里回给了另一个晃悠在娃娃机夹子上的哈欠。

*

时间倒回几天前，巴里正跟随圣行者遨游于2808扇区。再早一点的时间前他在一次事件中被一枚超速行驶违反空中管制从天而降的蓝色戒指砸中，制服换了个颜色胸前标志加了几笔的同时，他惊喜于自己获得了飞行能力。

要知道联盟里的人或多或少都有飞行能力，穷人靠变异富人靠科技，中产阶级并且并没能变异出飞行能力的闪电侠多少就有点尴尬了。鉴于过往的每一次‘搭便车’经历，巴里的惊喜是可以理解的。

而不到一天之后，一位名为圣行者的外星生物降临瞭望塔同他介绍了蓝灯戒指并邀请他通往总部进行训练。

而此刻，他正愉快的听着圣行者的宇宙观光解说，游览着人类大概一两百年之内都不可能看到的宇宙风光。

本来事情应该是这样的。

但是，本来这个词通常就伴随着一个但是。

所以他们在前方不远看到了一场声势浩大的绿色灯光表演。

巴里迅速的回忆了一下圣行者曾跟他科普过其他几个色灯军团的情况。绿灯是他们最坚定的盟友，蓝灯可以给绿灯充能，而在绿灯身边他们则可以 用具现化物体战斗。

但是现在这个情况？绿灯军团内讧？

巴里看着搅在一起的一堆绿光构造，一脸懵逼的追上了赶往现场的圣行者。他看着圣行者拦住了那个高速冲出包围圈的绿灯。后者紧急刹车好险没有撞到人以后气急败坏的抬起头，看到面前的人以后明显愣了一下“嗨，圣行者。”

“灯侠乔丹。”圣行者也回以致敬，明显他们是认识的。

“你看，我赶时间，如果你没什么事的话。”后者抹了一把头发想要绕开他们，但是圣行者具现化出一扇花环锦簇的大门挡在了他面前，并用他特有的慢条斯理劝阻“灯侠乔丹，我听说了你的事情，这其中一定有什么误会，如果你愿意跟军团回去解释，我相信一切都会好起来的。”

一切都会好起来的。

这真是巴里听蓝灯们说的最多的一句话，他本人也愿意这么相信，但是对面的人显然不为所动甚至还有点不耐烦，他看了一眼飞速追上来的抓捕者们，又扫了一眼横在他们面前的圣行者和巴里。最后将视线定格在巴里的身上。

下一秒他意识到自己横在了逃犯和追击而来的灯侠之间，而他的脑袋上顶着一把绿光构造的枪。

讲个笑话，闪电侠成为了劫匪的人质。

而并不能在真空奔跑并且对自己的灯戒能力也不怎么熟悉的闪电侠并没能逃跑。

巴里想，这个宇宙对闪电侠真不友好。


	2. Chapter 2

巴里花了十秒钟时间对自己沦落到现在这个境地做了深刻检讨。从自己放松警惕到该不该接受一枚戒指离开地球。

然后他又花了五秒钟理清现状。从半小时前他们摆脱了绿灯军团和圣行者的追踪拐上了停靠在某个小卫星背面的飞船之上到他现在被关在这座激光栏杆做成的铁笼子里。

自半个小时以前自己被丢进这间施展不开腿脚的牢笼之后，绑票者似乎忘了他的存在一样再也没跟他说过一句话。

巴里注意到对方坐在位置上有一会没说话也没动了，他观察了一会觉得对方可能是睡着了，所以这或许是个脱逃的机会了。于是他开始打量自己的牢房。

穿过激光束很难，他得震动到足够快跟上其内部的脉冲频率才能穿过。但是穿过一面铁皮墙就不是那么难了。巴里的手指敲了敲另一面墙壁，确认那只是普通的金属以后开始快速震动。

等他从囚房里脱逃出来以后，他第一时间花了三秒钟仔仔细细跑了一遍这艘飞船。令人欣慰的是这是一艘普通飞船，没有搭载什么歼星炮级别的武器或者违反常理的收藏品。实际上，和蒙戈和密特隆的飞船相比，这位星际通缉犯先生的座驾可以说是相当小家子气了。

巴里停了下来，他绕了一圈以后回到了他的囚房门前，看着驾驶位上背对着他的那个人，他得从对方手里拿回被抢走的蓝灯戒指才能在宇宙中飞行。

现在他确信对方确实是睡着了，因为即使他已经走到身后，对方依旧维持着早先的动作毫无察觉。飞船喋喋不休的AI不知出于什么样的原因也保持着静默。

巴里小心的走到驾驶位一步远的距离。这个距离足够他看清陷在座椅里的人，他的腿搭在控制台下探出的一个小机箱上，两只手抱在胸前，头歪成一个并不太舒服的角度靠在椅背上。巴里看了看即使休息依旧尽职遮挡的那小块面具，重新将注意力放在对方抱在胸前的那只手套上的绿灯图标上。

这毫无疑问和巴里的蓝灯戒指一样是能量来源，只要他缴械了对方那么主动权就落在自己手里，而缴械一个放松警惕的人对他来说简直轻而易举……

巴里是这么想的，也确实在同一时间动手，但他的手在触碰到对方的手套瞬间，像是预警一样强烈的绿光迸发，保护罩撑起的速度几乎和巴里一样快，绿光将他弹开，下一秒巴里感觉到有什么东西抓住了他的腿将他直直丢掷出去，之后就是撞在墙上的一大片骨骼错位带来的哀鸣。

他迅速的回过神，看到对方从椅子上站起来，绿色的构造物已经组成，无论对方是想要扶起他还是抓住他，巴里常年的战斗反应都让他迅速的躲开了，在这个狭小的空间里闪转腾挪。

但对方显然对捉迷藏这类的游戏并没有兴趣，绿光屏障再次在狭小的空间中展开逼退了巴里的走位。忽然他感觉到脚下一软，高速运动中没能跟上的反应让他没法处理突发情况，脚下趔趄，向前栽倒。索性这次一个垫子接住了他，避免了他的脸与地面亲密接触的惨剧。

绿光构造的垫子顺势卷起将他包裹其中，拎起来站直。

巴里再次对上那双被绿光染色的眼睛，此刻那双眼睛近在咫尺的微微眯起。对方看起来颇具有威胁的意味的一字一句说“再有下次，我就直接把你扔到太空去。”

自知没有灯戒在太空绝对活不过两分钟的闪电侠秒怂了，但他的嘴快于脑子的怼了一句“随你便，只要把戒指给我。”

“……”显然没料到他还会讲条件，对方挑起一边的眉毛打量了他一下，然后摸着下巴沉吟，似乎真的在思考这件事的可行性，过了几秒钟他再次开口“达琳，我们现在的行程如何了？”

“尚未离开星系。”之前迷之沉默的飞船AI心不甘情不愿的开口，似乎有那么一点遗憾“我由衷建议你就地将客人放下，这样可以更方便绿灯军团对你的追踪。”

“谢了，亲爱的。”飞船的主人面对自家AI的嫌弃，丝毫不为所动，而是重新看向巴里，耸了耸肩遗憾的说“你都听到了。”

简而言之就是对方并不准备把他就地放下。

巴里理解但并不情愿的点了点头。

但对方似乎并不信服，并没有撤掉绿光构造，只是将巴里拎远了一点，从上到下再次仔细打量一遍以后疑惑的问“我没听说哪个种族有高速移动的天赋？”

用高速移动来形容神速力可以说是相当有失水准了，而将这误认为是普通人可以拥有的技能简直是对闪电侠职业生涯的不尊重。巴里觉得自己有必要澄清一下“不，这不是种族天赋……”

对方对此并不感兴趣，拎着他转向之前的牢笼，看着运作完好的囚室和激光栏杆，愣了几秒才转过头来重新打量他“你是怎么出来的？”


End file.
